That Thing
by Clydeasaurus
Summary: You are the main character. So read as if you made these decisions yourself. Enjoy... oh yeah rated M just in case. possible pokemon/human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello my name is Clydeasaurus and this is my new story. hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own pokemon nor any other brand mentioned in this story.**

The air was cold that night, the night I met her. I was taking my usual midnight stroll through the town when I saw the park, feeling a bit adventurous that night I decided to walk off the set trails and explore the wilderness. It was beautiful a clear sky, a wonderful moonlit forest and not a single city sound. I sighed happily as I walk the unseen path, then I heard crying. I sprinted toward the sound only to find a creature on the ground crying.  
"Are you alright miss?" I asked hoping she was just a figment of my imagination. She didn't reply nor did she stop crying. I walked closer until I was right next to her. Now I was closer I could see her features. She was tall with black fur and her fur had some shade of red in curtain spots. I couldn't tell what her face looked like because she was hiding in her paws.  
"Miss?" I asked starting to back away. She looked up her eyes widened with fear. And just like that she was gone. I stood frozen 'Where could she have gone?'

I found myself starting at my ceiling thinking about her. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she crying? These questions flooded my mind. "Hello?" someone called, I looked up and saw my roommate. "Ready for the best fall festival of your life?" He asked. Well at least I think that's what he said I stopped listening when I saw it was him. "Dude!" He snapped. I looked at him. "What's got you all spacey today?" I motioned him to sit across from me. After he sat I told him what I saw.  
I told him about my walk up to now. Naturally he didn't believe me. "There is no way you saw that." He stated. This perked my interest "What do you mean?" I pressed "Do you know what she is?" At first he ignored my questions and paced the room mumbling to himself. "If you saw what you described, then that means..." He paused "You saw a Zoroark!" He yelled in my face.  
He was really exited until I asked "What's a Zuroark?" He looked like I shot a dog without remorse.  
"A ZOROARK is a rare Pokemon that lives in Unova, and it is the best." He said.  
"Sounds pretty lame." I grinned. His face pinched up in anger, but he said nothing. "Any way I'm going to the store, you want anything?" I ask grabbing my coat. He says nothing as I walked out. I wasn't really going to the store, I wanted to see her.

I got there and went to the pond where I had seen her. I had brought some food and a six pack of Mountain Dew and was prepared to wait.  
It wasn't long before I was chugging my first drink and snacking on something. "What if it was a dream? What if she doesn't come back?" I ask myself. I shake the thoughts away and continue waiting for her.

Hours pass and I see the light disappearing over the horizon. I sigh heavily and lay on my back. Empty cans and food wrappers are all across the ground. I sit up, pick up my trash and put it all in a bag, then tie it shut. "She's not coming..." I say to myself. Feeling disappointed I head back.  
On my way back I feel like I'm being followed. So I turn and see nothing but the street lights and a few people walking. "Must be my imagination." I reassure myself continuing my walk home. But that feeling doesn't go away it gets worse. So bad that I'm practically running backwards home.  
I get home, slam the door shut and lock it. "You alright?" My roommate asks. "Y-yeah." I answer "Just dandy." He nods at my answer as I go straight to my bedroom.  
I lay on my bed not able to sleep, not able to forget. My eyes finally get heavy and I drift into a deep sleep.

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed it please review.**

**Sneak peak: **_I hear birds chirp as I open my eyes. I'm in a forest, but not the one in the park. I look around and see I'm surrounded by tall grass. "Where am I?" I ask trying to find a trail out of here._

_"In my dream." I turn and see... _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey and welcome back to That Thing! this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own pokemon nor any brand mentioned.**

I awaken to the sound of rustling in my apartment. "Hey, stop working and go to bed!" I yell expecting my roommate to reply. Silence fills the air. My eyes get heavy and I'm about to close them when I hear my door creak open.  
"Dude let me sleep." I grumble. No answer, but the door stopped. I hear foot steps go down the hall, but I can't get back to sleep. I check my phone and see 5:00 across it. "Ugh..." I grunt getting out of bed.  
I walk in the kitchen and turn on the light. I'm blind for a minute, and reach for the fridge, only to find a note. "Hey went to parents house for weekend be back Monday."  
I don't think about it and grab a bowl of cereal. As I'm eating I think about what happened earlier. It takes me a few minutes before I spit out a mouth full of cereal. "Shit, shit, shit." I think running down the hall to my roommate's room.  
I look in and see a dark figure on the bed. I sigh with relief. "He hasn't left yet." I sigh turning on the light, let the blinding part go away and my sight fades to black.

I hear birds chirp and open my eyes to see I'm in a forest, but it isn't like the park. There aren't any trails that I can see and there is a lot of tall grass. "Where am I?" I ask.  
"In my dream." I turn and see a beautiful girl. She has long dark hair and is wearing a black dress, and a beautiful smile. "I'm Sam." She smiles.  
"I'm-" He starts  
"I know who you are." She said putting a finger to his lips. I am taken back by this. "How?" I ask.  
She leans in close "Not now, you can't know." She whispers. "Now wake up."

I snap up panting. "It was a dream..." I sigh getting out of bed. I head to the kitchen and find an old looking bowl of cereal and a milk soaked floor. "Shit shit shit." I say running down the hall to my roommate's room, but its empty.  
I go to my room and grab my cell off the desk and dial 9-1-1. "911 how can I help you." The lady says.  
"My apartment was broken into last night." I say.  
"Okay, I'm sending an officer over." She spoke. I thank her and hang up. "Wait how do I explain this to them." I think.  
There's a knock at the door. "That was fast." I sigh walking to the door. "Yes?" I ask opening the door to see the girl from my dream. "Um..." I say, but she just walks in as if she didn't care.  
"Who are you?" I ask she ignores my question and walks into my friends room. I follow, but the door is shut when I arrive. "Hello?"  
No answer, I knock. Nothing... I turn the nob and open the door. "Hello?" I ask. "Anybody here?" Nobody replies and the room is empty. I hear a noise behind me, turn around and hit with a bat. I fall down holding my newly broken nose, a crimson liquid escapes my nose. I look up at my attacker and see that girl.  
"Goodnight..." she says hitting me again. This time I am out for the count.

**A/N:Hoped you enjoyed another chapter. And I won't post another chapter until NEXT week. Thanks for reading.**

_**Sneak peak:**__ I grunt and hang loosely on my bindings. More talking and then silence. 'Where am I?' I think. I decide to move my hand to my face. 'A blindfold...' I confirm starting to untie it when the pain came back. "Ahhh!" I scream. The pain came from nowhere, but it was everywhere. I hit the ground..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:HEY! Guys and gals right on time. anyway sorry its a short one but next weeks will be worth it trust me. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own pokemon nor the other products mentioned.**

I hear voices, but I can't understand them. I smell an aroma unlike any other,but I see nothing. I feel the floor and find I'm in chains. "Shit." I speak, but nothing comes out. I panic and start to struggle. Then pain shoots through my body.  
I grunt and hang loosely on my bindings. More talking and then silence. 'Where am I?' I think. I decide to move my hand to my face. 'A blindfold...' I confirm starting to untie it when the pain came back. "Ahhh!" I scream. The pain came from nowhere, but it was everywhere.  
I hit the ground panting. Sweat drips from my face. Silence. I pull myself into a sitting position and wait.

About an hour later, well it at least felt like an hour. I snapped my arms up and ripped the blindfold off. I open my eyes and see darkness. "Are you serious!" I yell.  
I see a flash of light and I'm hit with that damn pain. "Agh!" I slump to the floor. The pain doesn't go away this time. I grit my teeth and force myself up, the pain increases immediately and down I go.  
"Can't... give... in..." I mumble. I push myself up slowly, painfully. I get to one knee and the pain grows. I ignore it and get to my feet and collapse. "Stop the test!" Someone yelled. My senses fade and I feel nothing.  
The only thing I feel is a cold numbness over my body. I feel like I'm floating. I look down and see myself. I don't feel scared I just feel at peace. The lights flash on and people rush in the room. One checks my pulse. "Deceased..." This hits me. "N-no" I stutter. "I can't be... I..." I start to cry, ghostly tears escape me and float up.  
"I told you not to push him!" A lady scolded. It was Sam the girl in my dream. "Even if he is a half bread doesn't make him a pokemon he can still die if pushed too hard." She summons a Pikachu. The pokemon places its paw on my chest and I feel the pain again, this time it happens in short blasts. I open my eyes and gasp. "I'm alive!" I say. The people all look relived, all but Sam. "Help him to his room he has a lot to learn." She ordered.  
I am put in a small room with a bed, radio, nice white walls, and a steel door to keep me inside. "Cosy." I mutter to myself. I check my pockets and don't find my phone nor my wallet. "Great kidnapped and no way of having fun." I pace the room thinking about everything I had seen today. As I do so I notice that I'm not alone.  
An older woman is on my bed watching me. "Who are you? Another one of them?" I ask. She shakes her head as to say no. "Okay, I give. Who are you?" She says nothing and smiles. I sigh heavily, and go back to thinking and remember what Sam had said.  
"What did she mean Half Bread?"

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed and maybe if i get 10 reviews (good/bad) I might post chapter 4 sooner. Anyway have a wonderful week or Day if you're reading this in the future. Good night! (or morning)**

_sneak peak:I am walking the hall tired, and not ready for what happens next. The floor gives out from under me and i start to fall. I reach out, but miss the edge. I'm falling... I panic and start to yell out. I reach for the walls to stop myself, but they are too far apart. I fall, screaming, then i hit the bottom._


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:Hey! welcome back to this thing. No wait... That thing! **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own pokemon nor any name brands mentioned in this.**

I am in the room for hours before I hear a knock at the door. This startles me and I step back. The door opens and Sam enters with a tray of food and a glass of water.  
"Here." She smiles pushing out the tray. "Eat." I look at her like I'm incompetent. "Fine." She puts the tray down on the bed. "I'm guessing you want answers."  
I nod in response. "That's a start." She sighs. An awkward silence fills the air. I break first "Why me?" I ask in a mumble. "I'm sorry what?" She asks "Why me?" I say louder. She looks down. "And what was that you said about me being a 'Half breed'?"  
She looks up "A half breed is a human from your dimension who has a human mother and a pokemon father." She spoke. "And the reason why we took you, you're the only half breed in existence."  
I sit on my bed next to the food. How is this possible? I don't understand. I put my head in my hands. "Leave me..." I say moving my hands. She backs out of the room. Leaving the door open.

I eat a little of the food they give me. The door stay open, but I know better. "I'm not leaving." I say to the air. "Not now..." the only reason is that its too easy. Open door no guards only Sam and the food three times a day.  
I wait and wait, no way out and nobody knows where I am. My roommate is gone for awhile. My roommate... No... "He's involved..." I realize. "You son of a bitch!" I yell. He gave them everything they needed, and I would have never known. I get up and go to the open door way. "Trap or freedom, I will find him." I say to myself and walk out the door.  
I don't see much in the hall just bright lights and white walls. The hall goes on. I walk and walk until I start running in rage for this hall being so long. I stop and feel me moving backwards. I look down and see the floor moving. "Really?!" I yell. I jump off the treadmill and to make sure that doesn't happen again I keep jumping.  
I see a door "Freedom!" I think. Panting I start to walk that's when it hits me. The door I mean. Hits me, at this point I don't know what to do. So I punch the door. It hurts, but it works the door disappears. "Shit..."

I am walking the hall tired and not ready for what happens next. The floor gives out from under me and I start to fall. I reach out and miss the edge. I'm falling.  
I panic and start to yell out. I reach out to the walls to stop, but they are too far away. I fall, screaming, and I hit the bottom.  
"Soft..." I think. I get up and see I'm in a different room. Looks a lot like mine, but its dimly lit. And the walls are pink. I look at what I landed on. Its her! The one I saw in the forest. Oh shit I should get off of her.  
I get up and help her up. "You alright?" I ask. She growls. I suddenly don't feel so safe.

**a/n:Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next week!**

_SNEAK PEAK:Her eyes grow wide when I notice. I don't understand why. I get closer. She is trying to crawl up the wall, but fails. The scent gets stronger. I am a few inches away from her when I realize what I'm smelling. "You're in..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Sup guys and gals. I won't have a sneak peak this chapter but it will be back. Enjoy ^_^ (Oh and I gave somebody else a pov. And there might be some Mature content...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon nor any other name brand mentioned.**

She shoves me against the wall and sniffs me. I swallow hard hoping that I'm not her next meal. She stops and let's me go with a look of horror. "Hi..." I say. She slams herself against the door. I smell myself. "I don't smell that bad." She ignores me and screeches before giving up on the door. She looks at me and points to the door. I walk slowly to the door. She gets away from me as I turn the nob. "Its locked..." I say. She growls, but stays back. That's when I notice a smell. Its not strong but its sweet like a fruit smell. Her eyes grow wide when I notice. I don't understand why. I get closer. She is trying to crawl up the wall, but fails. The scent gets stronger. I am a few inches away from her when I realize what I'm smelling. "You're in heat." I back up. I don't know how I know that scent or why she isn't trying to rape me, but I don't care. I hide under the bed and pray. She calms herself down and lays on the bed. I hear the springs above me and the bed frame keeping the mattress out of my face. I hear a purr from the bed and heavy breaths. "Zor... Zo..." I hear "So glad I don't understand its language." I think to myself. This action of hers goes on for another five minutes then "ZORO!" She screams. I know what happened and I never saw a thing. She collapses on the bed and the room smells great. I hear a light snore and shifting on the bed. I get out from under the bed and tiptoe to the door. I turn the handle slowly. "Damn... locked what am I going to do?" I say in a whisper crawling back under the bed. "Eventually she'll become hostile and..." I shiver at the thought. I close my eyes and fall asleep. * * * * * * * I am awakened by Sam. "Why did you hide?" She asks in a whispered yell. I look at her like she is insane. "I could have been raped!" I whisper back. She roles her eyes and pulls me out. Strong girl. I look at the bed and see the creature sleeping a small sigh of relief escapes me. Big mistake, the creature opens its eyes and grabs my other arm. It looks like tug of war until Sam let's go and I am immediately hugged by the creature. "Sam!" I say urgently. She ignores me and leaves the room. The creature snuggles me like a girl and her favorite doll. She holds me tight, but just in a hug. I don't know what to do or say when I try it comes out as "Uh... um..." 'Why can't I talk?' I think not struggling from her. Her fur is soft and she is warm... I feel comfortable. I wriggle until I am turned around completely, looking at her. She's asleep... 'Strong girl.' I think. I get my arms out of her grip and instead of escaping I hug her. I'm not sure if she was smiling or I was going crazy from all this. *Sam POV* "Professor!" My secretary calls. "You have to see this... the half breed is hugging the Zoroark." She reports. I smile. "When do we get to separate them?" She asks. I shake my head "Not for another day or two." I say pausing the video. "Let them grow fond of each other." My secretary nods and goes off. I look at the screen. "Just a couple of days until we see just how fond you grow of each other." I smile a put the tape back on its original coarse.

**A/N: Whoa that stumped me. How close will they get? Well review and what not. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and no sneak peak this week its all a surprise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys welcome back. (Including girls) to... I forgot the title. Anyway enjoy and... yeah there might be some sexual content...**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own pokemon nor any name brand mentioned in this story.**

I lay in the bed hugging the creature and I kind of like it. Her fur is soft and warm she smells amazing. "Zor..." she snores I smile. I'm not very comfortable with her claws in my back, but I can't blame her she has no fingers. We lay for what seems like days and she opens her eyes. They are beautiful... her smile fades when she realizes who I am. I smile, but she frowns and tosses me off the bed. "Ow..." I groan. "What was that for?" 'Sneaking into my bed.' I hear a feminine voice echo in my head. "D-did you just..." 'What's wrong with your face it turned white, are you alright?' The voice asks. "I'm crazy." I say. "I've been locked up to long and I'm crazy." She looks at me 'You aren't crazy.' "Then how can I understand what you're saying?" I shout. A silence fills the air "Zoro?" She speaks. "Damn it don't play dumb now I heard you." 'You're the one who thought I was beautiful...' she says. "N-no I didn't!" 'Anyway you're dreaming right now and I am not real just a figment of your lust.' "There is no way I wou-" 'Have sex with a monster. Yeah, no you do I'm in heat and you are hard as a rock right now.' She smiles. I reach down and feel it. "No... no no no no no..." 'Believe it lover boy.' She winks and starts to fade. 'Now wake up.' * * * * * * * I wake in my room, sweat drips from my face. I wipe my brow and sigh deeply. "Is what just happened..." I shiver and look around. "I never left." I sigh and look at the open door. "I don't wanna try." I sit around doing nothing and for the first time I check my pockets. I find a gum wrapper, some pocket lint and... my phone! But its dead! How did this get in my pocket? I sigh heavily realizing that I don't have a charger. "Well there goes that idea..." I lay on the bed. "The radio sounds great right now." I say in silence. "Damn I am going insane." * * * * * * * I spend hours sitting and laying, sometimes pacing the room, contemplating if I should leave the room. As I sit with my head in my hands she enters. "Zoro..." She purrs. I don't know what she said. Then she moves to me, before I can react she kisses me. 'Shit shit shit!' I think, 'This is wrong...' Then why did it feel so right. I kiss back. 'Shit what... am... I...' I start ignoring my thoughts and start acting on impulse.

**A/N:WARNING M RATED CONTENT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

I move my hands onto her body feeling her soft fur in my hands. I find her breast and begin to massage them. She gasps with pleasure then grabs my crotch. I don't give up, I start sucking on her right breast while pinching her left nipple. "Zor..." she pants. I don't stop, I taste something... breast milk. 'Now I know why babies love it.' I think sucking more out. I move my left hand down from her breast to her thigh. She rips my clothes off with her claws. 'That escalated quickly.' I think inserting my digit into her warm pussy. She gasps as I insert another and begin my magic. She is grinding against my hand wanting more. I stop working on her breast and move down to view her beautiful pussy. 'Just a taste...' I think. I lick her clit and continue my magic. "Zor...' she moans as I play with her some more. I don't let up my tongue and fingers getting faster and I start adding more... three now four of my fingers and I stretch her walls. 'Oh don't stop!' Her voice echoes in my head. I don't, but am curious on who that was. I put my last finger in her and she cums. My mouth is flooded with her sweet taste. 'Your turn...' her voice echoes. I am tossed onto the bed clothes are already torn to shreds from earlier, but she makes sure I am not wearing anything. 'Why so tense?' She asks referring to my swollen member. She moves down and engulfs my member. "Oh... shit..." I moan. Her warm maw covers the tip, her teeth barley grind on it. I gasp as she takes it all in, down her throat. I grab her mane and take over. I start pumping in and out, making sure she gets air, then going back in. "I'm gonna..." I say exploding in her mouth and down her throat.

**A/N:Its done! You can look now!**

I lay back trying to figure out if that really happened. 'Thank you.' She said. "I can understand you." I say. 'Because I choose you.' She laughs. I don't understand, but nod as if I do. 'You're my trainer and my lover.'

**A/N:Whoa! What's going to happen next! Plz review and tell me if I should keep the M content or delete it. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys I'm here with a new chapter! Nobody complained so maybe more M content is good. Idk... anyway this is the last chapter for a while. I decided to go on break from Fanfiction and I'm going to write chapters for my stories and I might start another so keep a look out! Enjoy this one I will try to make it the best!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own pokemon nor any other name brand mentioned.**

I awake in a dark, yet soft place. "Where am I?" I ask. 'In my mane.' Her voice says. Her voice caught me off guard. "So that wasn't a dream." I sigh. "Its really hard to tell the difference between life and thought." I push through the fur until I make an opening for me to get out. When I get out of the beautiful mane I am greeted by her. 'Good morning!' She says. "Mornin'..." I say still a little tired. "So why was I in there?" I ask. 'Oh you started shivering so I thought I could help.' She smiles. I nod and think over the night before. 'Yeah, last night great.' She said. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask. 'Oh the same way I talk to you.' "Which is..." 'Telepathy!' She walks over to me 'If you don't want me reading your thoughts I can stop.' I look at her "Please don't read my thoughts, some things are better left in my head." I say politely. 'Okay, love.' She winks. 'Nope definitely not a dream.' I think laying back down. She gets up and kisses my cheek. 'I'll be right back.' She says. Before I can say anything she's gone. "Okay..." I sigh. "What do I do now?" I start thinking about everything that has happened to me over the past few or maybe more than a few days. 'Everyday I have seen only women. No men at all. And how do they know if I'm in this room right now?' I think 'There has to be a camera they keep well hidden.' I get up and start searching the room. The top corners were clean the lamp was dusty and the radio... the radio! I get to the radio and find there is no cord and no battery pack. Right as I'm about to throw it down a sharp pain hits my back and my body is flooded with pain and fear. "It's not nice to break other peoples toys." I hear someone say from behind me. The pain subsides as I gasp to catch my breath. My body is turned and I see my roommate. "No..." I whisper. "No, no, no..." "What's wrong?" He smiles "Did I shock you?" He smiles at his pun. "But, you wer-" "Away for the weekend? Yeah I was so they could get you without complications." He says pacing the room. "You see we are both the same." I look at him not understanding. "We're both Half Breads. I'm a half breed of a Pikachu and you're half Zoroark!" I didn't know what to say. "These people can help you become a pokemon." He said. "Imagine it you could have powers that others wished they had." I am getting up at this point and he continues "Think about it! We could rule the world with our powers." I was now standing face to face with him, I pulled back my arm and threw a punch. The hit makes his head snap back and he just shrugs it off and smiles. "You definitely need the training." He says. Then I see a blur and feel an explosion of pain in my jaw. 'No!' I hear someone yell out. My body slumps down and I feel the floor against my cheek. "One hit and you're down... pathetic." He spits and walks out. My vision starts to blur when I see her run in and start examining my face. 'Don't fall asleep!' She cries 'Don't...' and I black out.

**A/N:Well sorry for it being short but it seems right to end this part here. Please do whatever you want down bellow and remember I'll be gone for a while. PEACE!**


End file.
